


Balances of Power

by supernovainparadise



Series: The Elf From the Primeval Thaig [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age II - Act 2, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Other, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: The Templars are terrified of one of Hawke's new companions. Like, refuse to confront Hawke when he's around kind of terrified. Cullen claims not to understand why, but he does; he's never been in the presence of such a powerful mage. And while that type of intense power is indeed something he fears (it's likely if he was in the circle he'd be made tranquil), it's also something that is incredibly attractive.





	Balances of Power

Cullen felt a sharp elbow in his side and turned to glare at the Templar beside him when he saw what he was looking at. The Knight-Captain stifled a groan; it was Hawke, who had with him Merrill, a Dalish Elf Cullen got unsettling vibes from, Aveline, a woman Cullen respected, and his newest companion: Sky, an elf who claimed to be from the ancient city of Arlathan. He certainly had the power to prove it, Cullen thought as he watched the other Templar run off towards the entrance to the circle. Being able to sense a mage's power was a gift and a curse; while most knew Sky was an apostate, they also knew that he was potentially a walking bomb. A wrong move and all that power would be unleashed. And so they avoided him at every turn to avoid having to deal with something they'd never seen.

Cullen watched the elf carefully as they approached, wary of his intentions. He didn't move his eyes until Hawke and his team was right in front of him. He turned towards the man and nodded. "Hawke." he said softly.

Hawke nodded, but it was Sky who spoke.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you Knight-Captian?"

Cullen turned to him and scowled. The elf blinked at him, maintaining the usual illusion of calm that masked a storm.

"You're an apostate, a  _dangerous_ apostate. It's my job to make sure you're under control." Cullen responded tightly.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you simply find me attractive." Sky said, blinking and brushing some hair back.

Cullen simply turned away and ignored him, while simultaneously trying to ignore the heat flowing to his face. 

"How can I help  _you_ Serah Hawke?" Cullen said, doing his best to pretend Sky wasn't there.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at the banter but didn't comment. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to deliver a letter to my sister for me."

Cullen thought for a moment, before nodding. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'll ensure the letter gets to her personally."

Hawke thanked him and turned to leave, his party following behind. However, as they were leaving, Sky turned around and smirked at him.

_That Damn Elf..._


End file.
